


Just A Few Inches Difference

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [13]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But instead of bad stuff its nice, Clint Barton Feels, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Clint is 6'2 and Bucky is 5'9 and people love to comment on their height difference.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Just A Few Inches Difference

**Author's Note:**

> WH Bingo: Height Difference

A content sigh left Bucky’s lips as his head lulled back to rest against the cushioned arm of the couch. He threw one arm over Clint, the other securing the pillow under his head so his boyfriend didn’t try to steal it from him in his sleep. They made for a funny sight, honestly. Clint, who was all legs, laid out on the large couch, taking up more than half the room. He looked comically long when his legs stretched out like this, the way that Thor looked comically too big when he sat on small furniture.

Clint stood at a full six foot three inches and despite how he was the taller one in the relationship [thanks to Bucky’s height being capped at five foot nine inches], he was currently using his boyfriend as the world’s best pillow. His face was smooshed right into Bucky’s stomach, not caring for the tactical shirt he still wore or how they both were well overdue for a shower after being covered in some alien gunk. He snored like a freight train, his chest rising and falling comfortably. 

Despite being used as a pillow, Bucky enjoyed the sight of Clint relaxed and laid out on him. He got to see him relaxed, the sound of the fireplace crackling just over in the corner. It filled the room with a nice, soft glow of orange light that flickered with every other crackle of the logs inside. Clint had barely gotten the fire started before passing out on Bucky, now officially starting to drool in his sleep.

That was fine to him. Clint was cute when he drooled and it meant he was not going anywhere for a long, long time.

Bucky was damn near purring when the elevator door opened and he watched Tony stumble out, the bags under his eyes showing he’s spent far too much time in the lab again. He stumbled to a stop, the coffee cup in hand meant he was going to the kitchen. His eyes clocked Bucky who just raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders as if to say  _ what of it? _

“I swear, he gets taller and taller every time I see him. Look at those legs, he takes up half the couch!” Tony’s hand waved towards his boyfriend’s legs and Bucky hummed in agreement. Yeah, Clint was all legs and muscles. It’s why he liked ‘em, he also liked them wrapped around his waist. “Or do you just get shorter?”

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. Clint’s face wrinkled and he rubbed his fingertips through his hair to calm him down. “Can you  _ really  _ talk about height, Stark?”

“No, maybe not, but I am. C’mon, seriously. You ever feel like Ant-Man next to him? Y’know, when he’s all tiny.” He pinched his fingers together, annoying Bucky when he started to mimic pinching his head between them. 

“I love his height, thank you.” The words were practically purring from his legs, edging onto a threat that warned Stark to stop the teasing. On a better day, he could take it, but on a day he was exhausted and on edge from their earlier mission, he was not. “He makes me feel safe.”

“Who knew that the Winter Soldier was actually a giant cuddle bug.”

“Clint did. I can tell you all about the times how his legs fit perfectly over my shoulders when…”

Tony decided that was enough because his hands flew up and covered his ears, coffee cup dangling from his fingertips as he power walked to the bathroom. 

Tony wasn’t the first person to comment on their height difference. It was a running joke between their friend group how Bucky, the once assassin, is now nothing but a giant cuddle bug who loved to be surrounded by warmth - mainly from his boyfriend.

The first person to comment on it, outside of them was the reporter. This followed a chain of bank robberies that they’d been successful in stopping. Clint was leaning into Bucky’s frame, nursing what had to be bruised ribs and panting hard.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” The guy with a hooked nose and cheesy grin asked. His thin eyebrows waggled as if they should’ve picked up on the joke right away. 

“I don’t...understand,” Clint groaned, clearly not wanting to deal with reporters. 

“Y’know, you’re the light pole. All tall and blonde hair, shouldn’t he be leaning on you?”

“Shouldn’t you be doing something with your life?” Bucky snapped, but only because he was just exhausted and had a headache from the sirens they’d been around for hours.

Clint’s smirk had been worth the guy’s sour face, not that the reporter mattered. He had a forgetful face. 

Another comment between them was the blunt ones they get in public from fans, either saying how short Bucky was compared to the new comic counterparts or how the TV made him appear taller. And vise versa it was for Clint. 

All the while, Bucky scowled in annoyment and Clint enjoyed just how annoyed Bucky was.

It only stopped when he made comments about how they used their height difference in the bedroom.

In truth, Bucky didn’t mind. He loved Clint. He loved how safe the blonde made him feel. He loved how content he felt wrapped up in his long arms. He loved how despite his height, Clint still demanded to be carried when he was too tired to talk to the bedroom at night. He loved how the guy still thought he was the little pipsqueak that lived in his memory and photos that floated around of a youthful Clint.

And in honesty? Bucky  _ loved  _ their early mornings together. When he’d get up first, because habits die hard, and would make their coffee for Clint to wake up to. He loved how the man would always wrap his arms around him, face pressed into his hair. He fit perfectly against the archer’s chest, face pressed right into his neck. He adored the way his chin would rub over his head and he’d moan and bitch about having to be up so early, all the while refusing to let go of his cuddle buddy.

And the best part about the bedroom beyond the sex was just how perfect they fit into the bed. Clint loved being the little spoon, loved it when Bucky would hold him close. He’d curl up around him and end up wrapped around him too, all the while keeping him protected during his sleep too. He loved the warmth this too-tall of a guy gave off, purring and too happy about being warmer than a guy who spent far too many years in Russia. 

Sure, Bucky could guess there were downsides too - like how when Clint was being a dick and thinking he was funny, he’d hide Bucky’s things on the taller shelves. Like his keys, his wallet, badge, and even once his arm when Tony had finished working on it. It often erupted in an all-out prank war between them, the last one ending with chickens being put in Clint’s closet. 

He still got shit for that one.

* * *

_ “Mph, Buck-eee?”  _

Bucky smirked into Clint’s hair, running his fingertips down the back of the man’s neck. “I’m here, doll. You fell asleep on the couch.”

“You comfy.”

Bucky chuckled, shaking the couch with his laughter. Clint’s arms tightened around his frame, holding him tighter. “I can say the same about you. You’re like my own personal weighted blanket. You ready to move?”

“You coulda woke me up - crushin’...you.” The archer yawned, face wrinkling, and the freckles across his nose disappeared as he rubbed at his face. Bucky almost missed the man’s crushing weight against him as he sat up. “Need ta...shower...then...sleep.”

“Nah, I liked having you against me,” he reassured, scooting off of the couch after pressing a kiss to Clint’s temple. The archer still sat there, pink lips turned into a pout. His eyes were wide, showing off the icy blue they were and how thick his lashes remained. He made grabby hands at Bucky who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Please? I’m  _ tiiiiiired  _ and you’re so big and strong and-”

“Alright, you loveable idiot. I’ll carry you. One day you’ll have to do it to me,” he teased.

Clint didn’t reply, just climbing onto Bucky’s frame by wrapping his long legs around his waist, arms around his neck. His face pressed into his neck and within just seconds of Bucky having a human version of Khola on him, he knew the guy was asleep.

And, even as he carried them to the bedroom and straight into an awaiting hot tub, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Height included.


End file.
